Forever
by sonyscreens
Summary: First part poem,second story. Thanks to Gentleman Jirachi for getting me hooked onto this KiyoxShion couple! :p
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or any of its characters.

* * *

_He thought of her everyday_

_The memories of her would not lay_

_He could of helped her_

_He could of beat them sure._

_Once or twice he would look where she once sat_

_And he remembered what she had brought, a cat_

_It's not like him to think this way_

_He wished she could've stayed_

_He missed her so dearly_

_The time spent with her was worldly_

_Sitting on a hillside_

_He felt like he had died_

_When she had brought her face up to his_

_Looking at him like it was a quiz_

_He cherished that moment_

_The memories that last were fragrant_

_Megumis face became a blur in his mind_

_The relationship with her had resigned._

_The professor announces a transfer student_

_Memories of her come back in a torrent_

_He looks up to see the one _

_Who had left and was done_

_He opens his mouth and gasps in surprise_

_The smile to him on her face could tell no lies_

_Shion comes toward him, as if walking on air_

_To tell her his feelings ,Kiyo wouldn't dare._

* * *

**My first poem! Hope it was good enough. Next Chapter is the events not in poem.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

Even though she had left months ago, the memory of Shion still lingered in Kiyos mind.

They would not go away. He would often turn to look where she had sat. Today he got lucky.

The professor was droning about something he already knew so he gazed out the window, daydreaming about Shion.

"Takamine!" yelled the prof barked at him, "you should respect your fellow students, especially if theyre a transfer student!"

" _So what.. wait a transfer student!" _Kiyo thought. It was to good to be true. But it was true. His head shot up to focus on the transfer student. Yes, Shion was the same as before. She smiled at him like she did before. He expected Nya to pop up from the bag she was carrying.

She took her seat right beside him, where she had always been. She sent a special smile at Kiyo and ignored all the other students that were waving at her love struck.

Class went by fast and the next thing he knew, it was the end of the day. All through the lessons he had threw sideways glances at Shion. He was unable to focus on the lesson with her beside him. Luckily he already knew all of it.

"Kiyo!" Shion walked over to him. Kiyo thought that she was an angel. Megumis face disappeared from his mind along with any feelings except friendship. "Lets go talk," she said happily. She grabbed his hand and rushed out to the yard. His classmates watched on with envy.

A growl and a mumble from behind them made them jump. They turned to see Suzy clenching her fists and mumbling something about Shion being killed. (A/N God no!!!)

When Shion and Kiyo got outside, Shion let go of his hand and faced him. "How are you and Zatch? " She asked in her usual carefree voice.

"Oh, we are just fine and I'm glad you came back," he replied, "really glad." Shion smiled and Kiyo almost died. "So how about you?" he questioned.

"Just fine" Her voice cracked. She turned around and started trembling. Kiyo grabbed her shoulders and spun her around so he could face her.

"No you are not," he whispered hoping to comfort her, "You miss Nya and I should of let you in but I let you down." He took her hand and brought her to the hillside where they had sat a long time ago. Shion recognized the place and dropped to the ground. She started to cry quietly.

Kiyo sat beside her and placed an arm around her shoulders. She started at the contact but relaxed.

Shion glanced at the place where Zatch and Nya had played and then looked up at Kiyo and whispered, "Nya…"

"I know, Nya loved you and you miss him but someone here still loves you." He reassured her gently.

She brought her face up to his and asked' "Who?" There was a hint of amusement in her teary eyes as if she already knew.

Kiyo took a deep breath and let it out. After a minute he turned to her and whispered," Me." After he immediately turned away, afraid of the answer.

But Shion took his face in her hands and turned him to face her. " I missed you everyday and that's why I moved back." She confessed. She hugged him closer and then cried silent tears. Darkness started to fall.

"Um Shion where are you staying?" He asked.

"Nowhere, yet." She admitted. She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Good," Kiyo smiled, "Then you can stay at my house!" Shion looked thoughtful, then she nodded gratefully.

"Come on! Lets go!" she laughed as she grabbed Kiyos hand again and pulled him to his house. They passed Suzy, who seemed angry at something. "Hi Mrs. Takamine!" she called inside, "mind if I stay? Kiyo invited me to."

Hana Takamine smiled at her son who was beet red. "Of course you can Shion."

"Thanks!" they both said before going up the stairs. They changed into their pyjamas in the bathroom.

(A/N Not at the same time you pervs :) When Shion started to get down on the floor, Kiyo hauled her up and laid her on his bed. She instantly shot up.

"I can't let you sleep on the floor!" she protested, "this is your house, the least I can do is let you sleep with me." She was blushing madly.

"But that would be wrong and anyway you are the guest," Kiyo insisted also blushing.

"But I know you won't try anything!" she whispered softly. They went back and forth like this until Kiyo gave in.

"Alright." He mumbled as he climbed into the bed beside her. He switched off the light. They lay in darkness together. Shion was facing his back when he shifted and rolled over. Their noses were touching slightly.

"Um it's kind of cold," Shion whispered innocently, "can I…?" Kiyo nodded and pulled her closer then wrapped an arm around her.

"Hi Kiyo!" yelled Zatch as he entered the room. He tripped over his own feet and landed into his own bed. "Oh well," he mumbled before he fell asleep.

Shion giggled into Kiyo's chest and looked up. "I made this promise before but I will make one to you." She propped herself up on one elbow. She leaned in and whispered, "Let's promise we will be together for all our lives."

Kiyo smiled. "More!"

Shion smiled back, "Alright, we will be together forever!"

Kiyo leaned in close and whispered, "Forever…"

* * *

**There it is! Hoped you liked it!**


End file.
